


You flirt

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-19
Updated: 2000-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Someone is flirting.





	You flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: Not my characters because they to belong to Alliance, but I love them.

Rating : NC/17

Pairing: Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski

Thanks to: Bonnie for being so supportive and Eliza who is just the greatest. Also, special thanks to _*Gratification*_ for inspiring the ending.

Notes: This is a story based on sex, sex and more sex. It doesn't have a plot. But with sex, who needs a plot? Again, WARNING: If you're looking for perfect grammar . . . uh, uh, you've come to the wrong place. Are you looking for a story to make you smile? Then Welcome!

Should anyone care to post this story elsewhere can do so with my permission but I'd like to know for "knowing purposes." 

I hope y'all like it.

jackson.maria 

**You Flirt**

Fraser stood by the entrance of the bull pen and watched his partner in action. He had just finished his duties at the Consulate and was coming to help Ray with the usual catch-the-thief-of-the-day but paused at the scene before him. Ray was deep in conversation with a very young and handsome man seated before him. There was nothing unusual about the detective taking a statement from the young man except for the fact that the man was flirting with Ray. The flirting taking place at Ray's desk was obvious even from this distance. There was no question that the young man seemed totally enraptured by the American blond-haired detective. But what caught Fraser's attention was the fact that Ray seemed to be enjoying the attention because he was grinning and blushing profusely. The black-haired man stood up suddenly and Ray followed suit. Then he sashayed, was the only way Fraser could describe it, away with Ray hurrying to his side. Fraser noticed that Ray never even looked up to see him standing there. He also noticed when the enraptured man leaned into Ray pressing his shoulder into his chest that the detective had grinned sheepishly. 

The blond reached over to steady this interesting creature leaning into him then stopped to consider a piece of paper that was shoved into his hands. Ray studied the piece of paper then glanced over at the guy by his side and offered him a lopsided grin. 

Fraser knew it had to be a phone number and probably an address too.

Ray was about to pocket the paper when he glanced up and saw Fraser standing at the doorway. 

Suddenly he felt embarrassed and he froze in his tracks. He didn't know how long Fraser had been watching him and this made him uneasy.

The enthralled creature stopped, glanced over at Fraser then back at Ray and smiled. He blinked at the detective then walked past Fraser and kept on going. 

Ray stood there looking as guilty as hell with the paper still clutched in one hand. 

Fraser walked up to him and smiled. "Good morning Ray."

Ray now sprang into action."Fraser! Buddy! Hey, good morning! I'm glad yer here. We have a load full of cases that we have to be attending to this morning and . . . "

Fraser tuned him out as he followed the detective to his desk. 

Ray took a seat and Fraser sat across from him.

"Fraser? . . Fraser? . . .Earth to Fraser!"

Fraser snapped out of his daze. "Oh! I'm so sorry Ray . . . Ray? Who was that young man you were talking to a few minutes ago?"

Ray's eyes flickered momentarily then he looked away. "Oh . . . he was . . . He came to report a theft. I took the information and we talked for a while."

"I see . . . and, do you know him?"

"No. . I mean, I've never seen him before, well, that is until today . . . Hey, hold on a second, Frase and lemme catch the Lieutenant before he leaves. . . ..Lieutenant, hold up!"

Ray jumped off his chair and rushed over toward the Lieutenant.

Fraser saw the piece of paper land on his boot so he reached down and retrieved it. He opened it and read. "Angel Sammy. . . .555-4520. Call me after you get out of work cause I'd love to go out with you. I think you're very cute." 

Fraser heard his partner call out to him and he quickly pocketed the paper.

Ray sat back at his desk and glanced up at Fraser. "Fraser? Fraser, are you okay? You look like you have a bad case of indigestion or something."

Fraser shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you."

The detective nodded then glanced at the top of his desk. He then rummaged through his files then around the floor.

"Ray? Ray, are you looking for something?"

Ray leafed through his files again. "No. . . . well, I mean, yes . . . I misplaced a phone number and . . . I had it on my desk and . . . " Ray stood up and checked his pockets. 

Fraser reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. He placed it on Ray's desk. "Are you referring to this one? It was on the floor."

Ray reached for it, glanced at Fraser then stuffed it into his pocket. "Yeah, Thanks . . . Are you ready to go, Frase? We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes Ray."

*********************************************************

Ray noticed that Fraser was unusually quiet as they sat in the GTO while heading downtown.

'Fraser? Fraser, are you okay? You haven't said much since we left the station."

"Oh? . . I'm sorry but I have a lot on my mind Ray. Could you please drop me off here?"

"Here? We're in the middle of nowhere, Frase. What are you going to do out here?"

"Could you please drop me off Ray?"

Ray maneuvered the car into the shoulder and parked. 

Fraser opened the door and then stopped when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. 

"Hold on Fraser. . . .Tell me what's going on. Are you angry with me?"

Fraser turned to watch him."Should I be?"

Ray couldn't think of a reason why his partner and best friend should be angry with him. "Well you shouldn't be angry Frase cause I don't think I've done anything to make you mad."

Fraser shook his head. "No, you haven't. I need to . . ."

"No Frase, come on . . . tell me what's bothering you. I know its gotta be something I said or did. Come on and tell me Frase."

Fraser stared at his partner then sat back into the car. "Very well then, if you insist. I am just wondering about your little display of affection earlier with this young man you were questioning. He seemed to be propositioning you and I wondered if it was wise on your part to encourage him."

"What?! . . . .Now hold on a second here, Fraser! What are you accusing me of? I was taking down his statement and I wasn't encouraging anything! The man was flirting with me!"

"Ah . . . I misinterpreted the situation and I apologize . . . Ray? What are your plans for tonight?"

"My plans for tonight? . . .Well I uh . . . sorta have uh. . . . Why?"

"What kind of plans do you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ray glared at his partner now. He hated the fact that Fraser knew something that even he wasn't sure of yet. It was true that the young man by the name of Angel Sammy had asked him out to a movie tonight. The guy had been flirting with him from the minute he stepped up to his desk. Ray had found it amusing mostly because he wasn't gay himself. He was as straight as the flagpole they had parked by but it was flattering how this young, handsome boy found him attractive. Angel had sat there giggling and blushing and batting those raven black eyelashes at him and it had flattered him for some unknown reason. And now the Mountie knew he had returned the flirtation and he was probably disgusted or repulsed by him. Ray looked away. "Yeah, I do mind you asking me about my plans for tonight, Fraser."

Fraser was stunned by his remark and stared at him. "I'm sorry that I am being meddlesome Ray. I can walk to the Consulate from . . . "

"NO! . . .I mean, come on Frase . . . I'll drop you off. Don't blame me for something that I haven't even done and . . . don't judge me."

Fraser regarded him and added. "I'm not trying to judge you Ray . . . But you do intend to see this young man tonight, do you not?"

Ray was upset by the brashness of his friend still meddling into his business. What he did on his own time was nobody's business but his own. "Look Fraser . . . If I decided ta fuck Frannie or ta fuck Angel, it ain't none of yer business! Why are you asking me these questions?!" 

Fraser flinched at the detective's remark. Now he had angered his friend and that is not what he intended to do. "Ray. . . .I offer my apologies once again. I am merely concerned about you. Watching you fraternize with the people we are entrusted to protect, distorted my judgement and I apologize. I will leave now and we can talk tomorrow."

Ray was angry with the Mountie because the man was accurate as always. He had guessed correctly about his plans but he was angrier with himself for thinking that he could hide it. "Fine Fraser . . . I'll catch you tomorrow."

Fraser stepped out then peered back into the car and added. "My apology's Ray."

Ray glanced over at him then back out the windshield. "Yeah, fine . . . see ya tomorrow Fraser."

*************************************************************************

Ray had showered and jumped into a clean pair of jeans and a light yellow T-shirt. He pulled another shirt on top of that then prepped his spikes. He glanced at the mirror admiring his hair then noticed his hands were shaking. Peering at his image, he mumbled. "Jesus! I've never done this before . . . I've never dated a man before and I'm really shaking! What the fuck am I doing? Maybe Fraser's right and I shouldn't go through with this . . . But Angel likes me . . . the guy really likes me and what's so bad about that? Why shouldn't I go for it? I can probably get a quick fix outta this and no one has to know about it . . . But Fraser will know . . . I don't know how but he'll know."

*********************************************************

The evening proceeded better then Ray had anticipated. Both he and Angel went to a theater then shared a nice quiet dinner followed by a walk up the lake. Ray then took him to his apartment and now they were here on the couch sucking the air out of each other as their lips were plastered to one another. 

Angel, was on top of him, ravishing him like there was no tomorrow and Ray was scared because this was moving way to fast for him. 

He was gasping for air and fighting those hands that were inside his pants feeling him. 

Angel, finally pulled away and stared at the blond detective. "What's wrong Ray?" 

Ray was trying to sit up as he struggled to catch his breath. "I uh . . . It's just that I uh . . . Look Angel . . . I like you and all but I can't do this . . . I've never done this before . . . I mean, not with a man."

Angel, got off him and sat back. "Oh . . . I see so that's why you're not . . . as hard?"

Ray blushed and moved away from him running a hand through his spikes. "Uh . . . yeah. . . .I'm sorry but I thought this would be easy and I'd be able ta . . . but I can't . . . I don't know what else ta tell ya except that I'm sorry." 

Angel, smiled at him and nodded. "It's okay Ray . . . Maybe I'm moving way too fast for you. Maybe we need to take it slower."

Ray got up and stepped away. "Yeah maybe that's it . . . I need ta . . . " Ray turned at the sound of the knocking at the door. "Excuse me a minute Angel." He hurried to open the door and saw his Mountie partner standing there smiling. 

"Hello Ray."

Ray was surprised to see Fraser and stepped out shutting the door behind him. "Fraser! What are you doing here?"

Fraser scanned his partner and could see he had interrupted. He could tell by Ray's disheveled hair, unzipped jeans and his untucked shirt. So he frowned. "Ray? Am I interrupting your evening?"

Ray followed Fraser's eyes to his zipper and turned away quickly zipping up and then he faced his partner again. "Yeah . . . I'm kinda busy here Fraser . . . did uh . . . you need something?"

"Well yes. I'd like to discuss this new case concerning Angel Sammy. May I please come in?"

Ray didn't know what to say because he knew that his partner had knowledge of what he was doing and to whom he was doing it with. "Fraser . . . I'm really kinda busy and if you don't mind, I would like it if you could . . . "

The door opened and Angel stepped out. "Oh! Sorry . . . I didn't know you were still talking to somebody Ray. Hello." Smiled Angel as he offered his hand to Fraser.

Fraser looked at him then looked at Ray giving him a disapproving gaze. 

Ray was flustered and looked away from those reproving blues. "Fraser, I uh . . . "

The Mountie shifted his gaze back to Angel and took his hand. "I am Constable Benton Fraser and I am working in liaison with the Chicago Police Department and you must be Angel Sammy."

The young man frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Ray murmured. "I told him your name. Uh . . . you might as well come in, Fraser."

The Mountie nodded and stepped between the two men and then on into the apartment. 

Angel followed the Mountie and then Ray brought up the line.

All three headed to the living room and the Mountie sat opposite his flushing partner while Angel sat beside Ray. 

"Now, as I was saying Ray, I did some investigating and found that the missing gold coins Mr. Sammy reported were stolen from his residence at approximately midnight. The perpetrator must have had a key to enter the residence because there were no signs of a break-in. I went over to the house and . . . "

"Wait a minute! You were over at my place just now?" Angel, perked up quickly.

"Why yes. Your mother was kind enough to let me in so I could search the area."

Angel looked to Ray. "Is he your real partner? Is this legal Ray?"

Ray glared at his partner and was miffed that Fraser had not informed him of this decision. "Yes, Fraser is my partner and what he did is legal, Angel. You know, I think it would be best if you left now and lemme talk to my partner alone Angel. I think we can continue our uh. . . .Assignment tomorrow if you don't mind."

Angel was stunned by the sudden change of plans and stared at Ray in disbelief. He then whispered. "You're asking me to leave?"

Ray stood up and reached for Angel's hand. "Please . . . If you don't mind I really, hafta be up early tomorrow and I'll call you later. I'm really sorry."

Angel stood up and followed Ray to the door. 

Fraser watched as Angel leaned in and murmured something into Ray's ear then glanced his way before giving Ray a peck on the lips.

The detective closed the door and headed back to where his partner sat. He slumped into the couch beside Fraser then stared into those cobalt blues. "Okay Fraser. Do you wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here? Why are you investigating Angel and what's going on?"

Fraser sat back appearing baffled. "I don't know what . . . "

"Stop it, Fraser! I know you better then that and I want an answer! Yer acting like a nosy parker or a jealous boyfriend and I wanna know why!" Ray demanded answers as he glared into those Mountie blues.

Fraser was stunned with his partner's choice of words. "Ray . . . I am not acting like a nosy parker nor am I acting like a jealous boyfriend. I had no idea that you were even remotely interested in Mr. Sammy."

Ray glared at his partner. "Did I say that I was interested in Angel, Fraser?"

The Mountie held his stare. His blues narrowed a little. "You don't have to say anything, Ray. It is very evident what you were doing earlier with Mr. Sammy."

Now Ray was upset. "And what is it that I was doing? What are you accusing me of?"

The Mountie sat there stiffly and added. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Ray. I am merely stating a fact."

They glared at each other both daring to overshadow the other. Ray then snapped at him. "So you got something against gays?"

Fraser's eyebrows darted up briefly then he composed himself and shook his head. "No. I do not have anything against homosexuals, Ray. I am not homophobic although I hadn't realized that you were a homosexual."

The detective glared at his partner rather intensely. He then looked away and stood up to pace the small area between the couch and the coffee table. "Well for yer information, I'm not gay Fraser . . . It was just a. . . . Angel and I . . . it didn't work out anyway so don't worry yer little Saint head over it. What we intended to do didn't work out."

Fraser had been watching his partner pace and was disturbed by the remark "My little Saint head? . . .What do you mean by that? . . . . Didn't you want to do this?"

Ray stopped and regarded the Mountie. "Do what?"

"Have sex with Mr. Sammy of course."

Ray stared at his partner then went and sat by the Mountie. He stared into those dark blues then added. "Okay, I did wanna do it but I . . . I couldn't. I don't know why but I just couldn't do it. Maybe 'cause I'm not gay."

The Mountie nodded. "Understood."

But Ray himself couldn't understand why he couldn't get a stiff erection. He had liked the idea that Angel had found him attractive. He had also received sexual arousal when Angel was kissing him but when the man's hands were touching him, he lost his erection. Maybe it had been because he couldn't do it with a man after all. Or maybe he couldn't get hard because he wasn't in love with Angel. The man was very attractive but something had prevented him from hardening up to par. Ray turned and gazed at Fraser. "Hey Frase . . . if you had been in my shoes, would you have been able ta . . . ? I mean, Angel's really good looking and it shouldn't be hard ta . . . , have you ever tried ta . . . ? What I'm asking is . . . "

"I know what you're asking me Ray. But why are you asking me?"

Ray dropped back into the couch to come up eye level with his partner. He then added. "Well you did spend countless of hours alone up there in the Northwest Territories and I'm sure you didn't get many women up there so you had ta . . ."

"Ah . . . well, yes that is true Ray. We usually worked alone or with our male partners. But no. . . . I've never had the um. . . . Opportunity to be intimate with a man."

Ray stared into those blues to see if he could determine how the Mountie was taking all this but his eyes didn't say much. So he looked away. "Hey, sorry I got too personal, Fraser. Look why don't we discuss the robbery instead."

Fraser shook his head. "No, it's quite all right Ray. I think we should discuss this issue further. I'm curious as to why you were going to have intercourse with Angel."

Ray winched at his statement. "Wha-at?! . . .who said I was gonna have intercourse with Angel?! I was gonna. . . .We were gonna . . . " but suddenly he felt too embarrassed to say what he was going to do. How could he tell his partner that all he wanted out of this was a blow job or a quick fix?

Fraser waited then added. "Oh, I'm sorry Ray. I misunderstood your intentions. You were not going to be fully intimate with him. You were looking for. . . . release?"

The detective blushed and felt the room heat up by at least ten degrees. His throat went dry and he didn't know how to respond to this. Ray then felt that Fraser was sitting to close to him and he had to get away. He stood up and looked down at his partner. "I'll be back Frase, but I need some water. Can I get you some too?"

Fraser shook his head and then added. "Am I embarrassing you, Ray? Does this conversation make you uncomfortable?"

Ray glared at him and then snapped. "Of course yer embarrassing me! Yer asking me about my sex life knowing full well that Angel and I were getting it on on the couch before you arrived! I feel embarrassed Fraser! And yes, it makes me very uncomfortable!"

The Mountie sat there puzzled. Then he added. "I don't see why it should embarrass you since you were only responding to the demands of your bodies basic needs. And if it would make you feel any better I had no idea that both of you were making out on the couch as you claim. I thought you would use the bed where it would be more comfortable and spacious."

Ray felt his face flush again and knew Fraser was not going to let him off the hook. He could swear Fraser was jealous because the man was hinting annoyance concerning Ray's relationship to Angel and wanting to know details. He let himself fall into the couch again and looked up at his friend. "Fraser . . . What is it that you want me ta say?"

Fraser gave him a baffled stare. "I don't want you to say anything, Ray . . . Did you and Angel have any form of . . . ?"

"No!" Ray cut in. "Angel and I were kissing and fondling each other on the couch before you arrived. The only reason I wasn't outta my pants when I answered, the door was cause I was having difficulty with what Angel was doing ta me. I've never done this with a man before and he was moving a bit to fast and I couldn't er . . . respond to what he wanted."

"Respond? In what way are you referring to?"

Ray glared at him then thought to himself. * _Oh great! The Mountie wants details!_ * "Okay Fraser. I'll lay all my cards on the table so that you can understand it. I liked the fact that Angel liked me. I liked the fact that he found me attractive and seductive. We had a wonderful time at the movies and at dinner and I invited him ta my apartment under the notion that he would, you know . . . come onto me and yes . . . give me some kinda release. But I didn't mean in the form of intercourse Fraser. I meant more like a hand job or. . . . well, you should know what I mean cause yer the tongue expert so don't make me hafta spell it out for you. But when Angel was all over me. . . .Well, I found that I couldn't . . . uh. . . .Respond to him the way I thought I could."

Fraser waited for his partner to finish then added. "Ah, what you are saying is that you weren't as stimulated as you hoped to be."

Ray nodded. "Yeah! That's it. Could be cause I'm not gay and I'm not inta that sorts of thing right?"

Fraser sat back and brushed a thumb across his brow. "No Ray, first of all you would be considered a bisexual and not a homosexual. Second of all, I think because you have no chemistry between you and Mr. Sammy that is what prevented you from performing up to your standards. If you found him exciting and attractive as he found you then I would think you would have no problem. I would say you would be able to perform well had there been deeper meaning in what you intended to do."

Ray was watching his partner then shook his head. "I don't think that's quite right, Frase. I mean, you don't hafta tell a hooker that yer in love with her just to be able ta perform! You pay her, she does her job and gets you off and yer both set, end of story. I don't know anymore and I don't care. Now you wanna go ahead and change the subject?"

But Fraser refused to be deterred. "Let me just say this one thing then I'll drop this whole issue, Ray. Do you intend to keep on entertaining Mr. Sammy on personal basis?"

Ray hesitated at first then nodded. "Yeah, we have a. . . . a date tomorrow. Why?"

"Well, will you be attempting to . . . Will you continue to . . . "

Ray saw his partner struggling with words and interrupted. "I don't know what our plans are Fraser."

Fraser nodded. "Very well. Okay then . . . I think I should. . . . I must be going now because I am needed at the Consulate very early tomorrow morning." Fraser got up and Ray jumped up too.

"Wait a minute! I thought we were gonna discuss the case Frase?" 

Fraser shook his head, "I would love to Ray but it is quite late and it will have to keep for tomorrow. I will come by the precinct just as soon as I can get away." Fraser had already walked to the door and Ray had to practically run to catch up to him. 

"Fraser, wait!"

The Mountie stopped right outside the door and turned to face him. "Yes Ray?"

"Um . . . are you disgusted by me 'cause of all this?"

This is when the Mountie finally smiled. He shook his head and squeezed Ray's shoulder. "Of course not, Ray."

Ray felt a sudden rush of relief. He was glad that his partner didn't judge him.

"Good night Ray." Fraser turned and walked away. 

Ray shut the door and pushed his back into it wondering how he ever got himself into such a mess. Then he jumped at the knock on the other side of the door and he opened it quickly.

There was Fraser standing tall and staring at him. "Frase? Did you forget something?"

Fraser smiled. "Yes . . . I forgot my hat. Could you please?. . ."

Ray smiled and hurried to retrieve the Stetson as Fraser followed. The detective picked up the hat and turned to hand it to the Mountie who stood there watching him. Ray recognized that look. It was the same look Angel had been giving him at the station throughout the questioning. It was that flirty, come on look. "Fraser?"

Fraser stepped in closer and now they were a couple of inches away from each other. 

The detective could feel the Mountie's breath on his lips when he spoke.

"Ray . . . Maybe you're not attracted to Angel at all. Maybe you should explore other avenues."

The detective was totally bewildered by his partner's actions and statement. He then whispered. "What do you mean Frase?"

The sudden movement of Fraser's wet tongue sliding to wet his lips caught the detective's attention. He glanced down at the Mounties tongue then up into those cobalt blues that were gazing deeply into his and understood that his partner meant to kiss him. This was one of those unexpected things that he couldn't imagine ever happening to him in a million years and he froze.

Not more then a second later those wet, soft Mountie lips were on his. Ray was stunned and could barely feel the touch of those silky lips touching his. Spurts of hot breath emanating from the Mountie's mouth were brushing against his lips and then those dampened Mountie lips glided slowly across his own. The erotic motion sent chills up Ray's spine and he quivered as the Mountie slid his silky lips back and forth feeling him. Suddenly Ray felt his heart accelerating and his breathing was coming in short spurts as the Mountie continued touching him. The moment was so unreal and Ray could only stare into those lids that hid those cobalt blues underneath. Then Ray was astounded when the Mountie's lips parted and the tip of his tongue pressed against his bottom lip. The satiny tongue tip glided against the length of his bottom lip and Ray felt his stomach and balls contract. The tasting, touching, kissing, or whatever it was shook him up and he couldn't move. He was scared to move because he was afraid to break the spell between them. In fact this *touching* felt so good that he wished they could stay this way forever because now his cock was pulsating. The detective thought it was inconceivable that it was his partner who was making his cock pulsate. The Mountie's tongue tip continued to glide back and forth against his bottom lip over and over again slowly while Ray tried to make sense of it all. He thought that if Fraser continued with his licking that he would have to tackle his friend down on the floor at any second. His mind and body were in turmoil at how his heart thundered like a run away train, his breath came in ragged spurts and his cock throbbed like a smashed toe. But then all too suddenly Fraser pulled away.

Ray fell forward and nearly toppled into Fraser almost screaming for him not to stop. 

The Mountie grabbed hold of his tumbling partner and held him up. He stepped back and gazed into his partner's light blues and then smiled. "I have to go, Ray."

Ray stood there flabbergasted and dumbfounded. He didn't know how to respond to what had just happened.

Fraser adjusted the Stetson on his head, smiled at Ray and closed the door behind him.

The detective stared at the closed door while still in shock. He then felt a sharp stab within his pants and knew it was coming from his throbbing cock demanding attention. He gazed down at his jeans and stared in amazement at the tented up form. As if hypnotized by the sight he reached down and touched his aching cock through his pants and moaned. Still stunned by the evening's events he unbuttoned, unzipped and reached in grabbing his hard cock in one hand and moaned when he squeezed it. Then he did something he had never done before and that was to jerk himself off while thinking of Fraser. In his mind Fraser was kissing him hard and deep. Fraser was deep throating him and then the Mountie was down on his knees sucking him and that's when Ray shot off. The warm, sticky sperm splayed across both hands and the detective fell down to his knees trying to catch his breath. He then dropped on his back and stared up at the ceiling whispering to his partner's image. "Fraser! . . .Oh god Fraser, what have you done to me?"

*********************************************************************

Fraser laid face down on his cot staring at the floor. He was pretty shaken about what he had just done. He hadn't planned on tasting his partner. In fact he didn't think he could ever do such a thing but when they were sitting on the couch together, and Ray was telling him about what he intended to do with Angel, Fraser had imagined it to be him instead. He was listening to Ray but his mind was visualizing that the detective was kissing him. Ray was holding and touching him and driving him insane. Then the blond haired detective was stark naked and on top of him. Ray was grinding himself into him slowly and Fraser couldn't shake the images as he sat by his partner. The Mountie wanted to tell his partner that he would be willing to give himself to him at that moment but the detective had Angel on his mind. Then seconds later when he left Ray's apartment he felt compelled to go back and tell Ray exactly how he felt. But once he was back inside the detective's apartment he couldn't tell his partner anything. He could only reach over and taste him. He had wanted to know how his partner tasted for quite a long while now, and much to his delight, Ray tasted heavenly. Fraser's cock throbbed at the remembrance of their kiss earlier. In fact he had left Ray's apartment still wanting and aching. He had a monstrous erection when he had walked away and it took him a brisk walk in the snow to help it subside. But now the erection was back with a vengeance and now it demanded attention. Fraser flipped onto his back and reached down into his white boxers. He clenched his teeth when he grabbed hold of his throbbing cock and stifled a breath to keep from moaning out loud. He closed his eyes and imagined Ray was on top of him kissing him hard again. The detective was reaching down between their bodies and found what Fraser was holding in his hand and touched him. Ray glanced up and their eyes met and his partner had smiled before clamping a hand around his throbbing cock. Now Fraser moaned and nearly bucked up as he gripped himself hard. But the spell was broken because of the ringing telephone. He couldn't believe the timing as he fought with himself to ignore it. Trying to control his breathing and wiping away the beads of perspiration running down his cheeks he reached up and grabbed the receiver. "Um . . . Hello, Constable Fraser here. How can. . . . "

"Fraser, it's me, Ray."

Fraser nearly dropped the telephone as he jerked his hand out of his boxers quickly and tried to sit up. He was blushing profusely as he listened to the man that was inciting chaos on his senses talking to him on the other end. He was embarrassed as if Ray himself had walked into the room. "Ray?!"

Ray could hear his partner's ragged breathing and wondered if Fraser had run to the telephone. "Am I interrupting something, Fraser?"

Fraser sat up quickly still aching due to the huge erection in his boxers. "Uh . . . no Ray. You're not interrupting anything. What's wrong?"

"You sound like yer short of breath. I need ta ask you something Fraser."

"Well, of course. Go ahead."

"Earlier when you were uh . . . with yer tongue . . . would you say . . . Well, what I wanna know is . . . .What was that all about?"

The Mountie stirred trying to settle his throbbing cock but it wouldn't cooperate. "Ray . . . could we please discuss this tomorrow . . . I do have a huge dilemma to deal with and it really can't wait much longer."

Ray was upset because he wanted answers. He wanted to know why Fraser had kissed him and why he had enjoyed it so much that he had an orgasm without even putting much effort into it. "But Fraser, this is very important to me."

Fraser took a deep breath then let it out through clenched teeth. "I'm sure . . . it is."

Ray heard the deep breathing and wondered if Fraser was trying to seduce him. "Fraser? Fraser, what are you doing? Yer breathing kinda hard there. What are you trying ta do to me? Are you flirting with me over the phone?"

The Mountie bit his bottom lip and then he did it. He reached down into his boxers and wrapped a hand around his pulsating cock.

"Fraser? Fraser, I know yer there cause I can still hear ya breathing . . . Fraser, are you still there?"

Fraser cleared his throat and murmured. "Yes, of course I am . . . I'm sure this is important to you Ray and no I'm not flirting with you. But I could . . . um, explain it better when we both. . . .have. . . .er, our heads clear . . .I have to come . . . er, I mean, I have to go! I have to go now!"

Ray was confused until he heard the last sentence and knew what was bothering his partner. The Mountie was in heat like he had been and he was in heat because of him. That's why there was heavy breathing and excuses of having to leave and quiet pauses here and there. "Fraser?. . .I wanted ta tell you this in person but right now is as good as any. I want ya ta know that what you did earlier. . .yer tongue sliding across my lips . . . it was . . .incredible. Angel, didn't even come close ta . . . ta making me feel like . . . Well, when you were licking my . . . When yer tongue was on my lips it made me . . . I had a. . . . I got really hard Fraser, now why would that happen? I mean I was as hard as a rock and then I uh . . . I uh. . . .It . . .spilled. . you get what I'm trying ta say Frase? "

Fraser shut his eyes and bit at his bottom lip trying hard not to think of Ray's hard on. But that was impossible because Ray's hard on was all he could think about and envision in his mind. Then his cock lurched in his hand and he nearly moaned out loud. He did manage to whisper his partner's name. "Ray."

"All right Frase . . . I'll tell ya what happened right after you left but. . . .I'm afraid it might embarrass ya. I mean, I want ya to know what you did ta me but . . . Well let's just say that you made me a very happy person once I regained the strength ta get my naked ass off the floor. I had ta call ya cause I thought that you should know . . . Do you know what I'm saying?"

The thought of Ray, lying naked on the floor and having an orgasm was more then his mind could fathom and he gasped when his cock shot out. "Oh-h-h!" The creamy sperm jetted out into his hand and he fought hard to stifle the next moan but it sneaked out in a strangled groan. "Oh-m-m-m!"

"Fraser? I didn't mean to embarrass ya! I just wanted ya to know that . . . Fraser, we need ta talk. Come see me as soon as you can get away from the Consulate tomorrow, okay? I didn't mean ta upset ya! Are you angry with me?" Ray didn't want to upset Fraser and feared that he already had.

Fraser looked down at the mess in his hands and then shut his eyes tight trying to control his breathing. Then in a hoarse, strangled voice he murmured. "I'm doing well now, Ray . . . and, you didn't upset me . . . I'll go see you as soon as I can get away. I need to go, Ray. This is a mess and I need to go. Goodnight." And Fraser hung up.

Ray stared at the receiver in his hand and then put it down. "Shit! I pissed him off! I shouldn't have told him . . . I shouldn't have come on so strong!"

Fraser stared at his sperm-covered hand then reached over for the Kleenex. He wiped his hands off then he wiped himself. He chucked the waste into the trash can then flop back down on his back to stare at the ceiling. "Oh Ray! . . . What are we going to do? What am I going to do?"

********************************************************************************

Fraser, nicely dressed in his starched uniform, stepped up to his partner's desk and smiled. Even the Stetson on his head sat stiff. "Good Morning Ray."

Ray had his nose to a file with glasses seating firmly on the bridge of his nose and looked up quickly when he heard the Mounties voice. "Fraser! I didn't hear ya come over. Yer looking really stiffy . . . er, I mean . . . spiffy and firm. No, I mean . . . well you know what I mean. Have a seat Frase."

Fraser noticed something different about his partner. He thought it was the hair at first but that wasn't it because it still stood up as spiky as usual. Then he looked at Ray's clothes but they were the same usual clean jeans and T-shirt. 

Ray pulled off his glasses and watched the Mountie eyeing him profoundly. Then he added. "Frase, yer kinda staring at me pretty hard there you know."

The Mountie's eyes shifted back quickly to his partner's blues and then he knew what was different about his partner. Ray was smiling, well not only smiling but grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were glittering like diamonds that have been spread out under the brilliant sunlight and his face was glowing. Fraser felt his heart palpitate and his cock lurched into third gear just watching how beautiful his partner looked. "I'm sorry Ray . . . I wasn't aware that I was staring." 

Ray maintained the smile and added. "Well you are staring. . Fraser? . . . I hope I didn't upset you last night. I wasn't trying ta . . . what I was trying ta say was that it was good . . . last night. It was really good and I didn't mean ta offend you."

Fraser was baffled by his remark. "Offend me? I wasn't offended Ray. In fact I was quite flattered."

"Oh . . . I thought you were angry with me when you started huffing and puffing on the phone."

Ray saw Fraser's face turn a dark shade of red and then the Mountie flattened down an eyebrow. 

The Mountie then mumbled. "I was not . . . huffing and puffing Ray. I was trying to . . . settle in. . . . You said we needed to talk. What do we need to talk about?"

Ray opened his mouth to speak but then glanced over Fraser's shoulder and then back at Fraser. 

Angel stepped up behind Fraser. "Hello Ray."

The Mountie turned and saw Angel standing behind him and then he turned back to Ray.

Ray's smile faltered a fraction when he saw Angel then it was back in form. "Angel . . . what a surprise! Here, let me get you a chair."

Angel grinned then waited as Ray went to fetch a chair. 

Fraser glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "What brings you here Mr. Sammy?"

Ray hurried over and placed the chair beside Fraser. 

"I came to bring the information that Ray requested yesterday. Here you go, Ray. All the receipts are in order and the bank statements are stapled to the back of each one."

Ray took the manila folder Angel offered and shook the contents out on his desk. 

The Mountie observed Angel staring at him so he looked at him. 

Angel smiled. "So you're Ray's partner, his sidekick?"

Fraser nodded. "I work in liaison with the Chicago Police department and I help Detective Kowalski, yes, if that is what you are asking."

Angel nodded. "And are you married?"

Ray glanced up when he heard the question.

"Uh.. No. . No, I'm not married." 

Ray cut in. "And who wants ta know? Why are you asking?" Ray felt a little defensive that Angel would be asking his partner such personal questions. In fact, Ray felt downright jealous that Angel might be hitting on his partner whom he had fallen head over hills as of yesterday. Well, he had not really fallen for Fraser as of yesterday because he had loved Fraser a lot longer then that.

Fraser noticed a sudden antagonistic tone in his partner's voice and wondered if Ray was jealously thinking that he was trying to snatch Angel from under him. He felt a pang of jealousy that Ray was protecting Angel so he sat back quietly.

Angel smiled and reached over patting Ray's hand. "Hey . . . I'm not interested in your partner . . . I was merely making conversation. So, are we still on for tonight, Ray? We still have a. . . . dinner engagement, right?"

The Mountie was puzzled with the question and looked over at his partner. 

Ray shot the Mountie a glance and they stared at each other.

Fraser was upset so he turned away and got up. "Well I have work to do at the Consulate so I'll be leaving for now. I will see you tomorrow, Ray."

Ray jumped up quickly. "Fraser! . . .Do you have ta go? I need ta talk ta you concerning the uh . . . last night . . . the case we discussed last night."

Fraser frowned. "There's no need to discuss the case any further, Ray. Mr. Sammy is here and you can discuss the case with him. I will see you tomorrow." Fraser turned to leave and Ray called out to him. 

"Fraser!"

Fraser turned to face him. "Oh, and Ray . . . have a nice evening. Goodbye Mr. Sammy." Now Fraser walked away.

Ray watched him go then dropped back into his chair. He couldn't believe Fraser was ignoring him after what they had shared yesterday.

**************************************************************************

Ray moaned when Angel nipped at his navel. "Oh-h-h!" They were sprawled out on his bed and Ray was digging his shoes into the covers as Angel held him down with both hands. Ray was shirtless but still in jeans and shoes. He was thinking about how stupid he must look with shoes on while in bed when Angel undid his pant button and begin kissing his abdomen. Ray bit down on his bottom lip and pulled his knees up accommodating the young lover-to-be between his legs. 

Angel went down and tugged at Ray's pants trying to get them off.

Ray helped him some by pushing the pants halfway down his hips.

The young man was now nuzzling his face between the detective's legs through the boxers nipping at him.

Ray grabbed the bed sheets scrunching them up with both fists and digging his shoes in again right before the telephone rang. His hand automatically reached for it when Angel grabbed his hand. 

"NO! Don't!"

Ray looked over at the hand holding him still then murmured. "But I hafta . . . it could be my boss . . . OH God!"

Angel sucked his inner thigh hard demanding attention.

Ray wasn't as hard as he had been with Fraser yesterday but he was horny enough to want to play.

Angel was licking his inner thigh now while Ray answered the telephone. A moan escaped him before he could stop it. "Um-m-m-m . . . ye-e-eah?" was all he could manage without giving his deeds away.

"Ray? . . . this is Fraser . . . I can tell that your friend is still there with you."

As soon as Ray heard Fraser's voice he lost his erection. He leaned up holding the telephone closer to his ear. "Wha- - What?"

Fraser could hear the ragged breathing. He could hear the rumpling of the sheets and the squeak of a loose spring located somewhere inside Ray's mattress. Then he could hear Angel's voice. 

"Tell whoever it is to call back later, Ray. Come on . . . let's finish."

Ray was torn between Angel licking him and Fraser questioning him until his Canadian partner spoke again.

"Ray. Ray, you must stop whatever you are doing because I deserve to be the first man to make love to you. I'm the one who is in love with you and . . . . Have you had sex with him yet? Well, not that it matters because I still want you regardless of what you've done with him. I should have told you last night but . . . unless of course you don't want me and you want. . . ."

"Fraser! Fraser, stop it! Stop it 'cause yer babbling! Angel stop! Stop it! Please don't and just get away!"

Angel stopped what he was doing and stared at Ray. Then he asked. "Why Ray? What's wrong? What did I do?"

Ray looked over at him then pulled his pants up, zipping up quickly. He sat up putting the receiver closer to his ear again. "What did you just tell me? The first part, tell me again!"

Fraser cleared his throat and proceeded. "I said that I deserved to be the first man to have intercourse with you and that I love you."

Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was taking his mind a few seconds to grasp what was being said because the whole picture was crazy. Here he was right in the middle of sex with another man and his partner was telling him that he was in love with him? Ray just couldn't believe it. Then he snapped. "Oh great! . . . Fuck! . . .You picked a perfect time to tell me this, Fraser! Dammit! Why couldn't you tell me this last night?! Where are you so that I can call you right back? I have something to take care of!"

"I'm at the Consulate at my desk. I'll be here all evening if you . . . "

"I don't need all evening! I'll call you right back! Stay there!" Ray hung up and noticed that he was panting but now it was out of anger and shock. He turned and looked at Angel. 

"What's wrong Ray?"

Ray jumped off the bed and buttoned his jeans. "I'm really sorry Angel but I hafta ta go. An emergency came up and I hafta take care of it immediately!"

Angel was puzzled and sat there with a blank look on his face. He was stunned at first then he was upset and got off the bed. "What is going on Ray? I thought you liked me?"

"I do . . . but this is . . . it's my job and I can't just . . . I'm sorry Angel."

Angel reached for his shirt and shoes angrily then he glared at Ray before storming out.

Ray watched him go and then he heard the front door slam. He grabbed his phone and dialed the Consulate.

"Hello?"

"Fraser! I want you to get yer butt over here right now! And I mean right now Fraser . . . Take a cab and I'll pay for it!"

"It's okay Ray, I'll just walk and . . . "

"NO! No, I can't wait that long! Take a cab and do it now . . . NOW!"

Fraser heard the anger and urgency in his partner's voice and decided that he better do as he was told.

****************************************************************************

Ray didn't move from his bed until he heard the knocking at the front door. He didn't bother putting his shirt on nor did he fix his hair when he swung the door wide open. 

"Hello Ray."

The detective stared at his Canadian partner then reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him inside. He dragged Fraser into the living room then released him and stared at him. He finally snapped at him. "Okay . . . first of all you came over to my place and licked me! You were the one that licked me . . . you flirted with me and teased me and then you licked me! Yes or no?!"

Fraser looked into those fire-y blues then opened his mouth to speak but Ray spoke again.

"And then when I really liked it and wanted to tell ya about it you got upset with me over the phone! I tried ta tell ya how I felt but you shut me down! Yes or no?!"

Fraser shook his head and then was about to speak. "I. . ."

But Ray cut in continuing his tirade. "And then today you left me in the bull pen with Angel when you knew I wanted ta talk ta you, so what was I supposed ta think? I thought that you didn't want me after you seduced me, that's what I thought, Fraser! Will you please tell me what the fuck is going on? Whadda ya mean that you deserve ta be my first male lover? Are you telling me that ya wanna fuck me?! Or are you just flirting with me again?" 

Fraser was stunned at the wording Ray used and stared at his angry partner. He then added. "Ray? I am not flirting with you and . . .Did you and Angel have intercourse?"

Ray was stunned. "What!? No! Of course not! Now answer my question!"

"Well . . . did you have oral sex with him?"

"NO! No, Fraser! . . .Angel and I didn't even have time to take off our pants 'cause you called! Now answer my fucking question! Are you saying that you wanna fuck me?!"

Fraser gazed into that angry, glaring, stare and added. "First let me say that I thought you were in love with 

Angel and that is why I stepped away . . . I am in love with you Ray, and I know that you have very strong feelings for me also. Yesterday when I tasted you, I felt your erection against my thigh and I smelled the musky scent of lust being expelled from your pores and I knew. . . and . . . Ray? . . . I'm ashamed to admit this but yesterday when you called I was . . . I was on the verge of relieving myself because tasting you was. . . . And then your raspy voice over the telephone . . . well, it send me over the edge and I um . . . well I released my um . . . I relieved myself. So yes . . . yes I want to uh. . . .Yes, Ray." 

Ray was stunned. He couldn't believe what his partner was confessing. The Mountie was admitting to having an orgasm while they talked on the telephone. And the more astonishing part was that Fraser had had an orgasm because of him. Ray was flabbergasted and extremely flattered. So that explained why the Mountie was breathing hard and couldn't talk to him yesterday. Ray's eyes were glued to his partner's blues and then he whispered. "Fraser? . ."

"Please Ray. . . but I am terribly ashamed of myself already and I would like . . . "

Ray reached up and cut off any further explanation as he placed his fingers against the Mountie's lips. "Fraser, let me talk . . . yesterday when you licked me and then you left I uh . . . I masturbated on the floor of my living room while thinking about ya. And that's not something I would tell anybody, so don't apologize ta me cause I'm really flattered."

Fraser sought those pale blues then offered Ray a lopsided grin. "You did also? . . . . And you're not angry?"

Ray smiled and shook his head. "Hell no, I'm not angry. I'm flattered Frase." The detective stepped in closer and reached up to Fraser's chest. He gazed into those cobalt blues and then whispered. "Think you would like to fuck me now? I didn't get what I wanted earlier and you did mention something about deserving ta be my first."

Fraser gazed down into those pale blues and the smile spread across his face. He then whispered. "Oh, yes Ray . . . I would love to be your first male lover. I would love to have your body up against mine. . . . Totally unclothed."

The image gave Ray a chill and he shrugged. Then he reached down and took Fraser's hand. "Come on Frase . . . I want ya to be my first male lover." Ray tugged Fraser into the direction of the bedroom.

Fraser went obediently. He waited for Ray to close the door behind them.

When that was done, the Mountie immediately reached over wrapping his arms around the small bodied detective. He molded his body into his partner's while digging his face into the crook of Ray's shoulder and neck. Then he whispered. "Heaven help me, but I want you so badly, Ray."

Ray was still astounded with his partner. He was stunned by the Mounties need and desire. The Canadian's words were breathed out and Ray couldn't believe this was the same partner he worked with day in and day out that was professing to want him desperately. The detective wrapped his arms around his partner and held him tight to his body. 

Fraser sought Ray's face and pressed his lips gently against his partner's lips. He then backed off and gazed fondly into those blues before reaching down capturing Ray in a mouth-watering kiss. Sucking gently at the detective's lips he slipped his tongue between Ray's parted lips and felt him respond eagerly. Their tongues swept hard against each others mouths wanting to feed off each other. This was the *kiss.* It was the kiss that would plunge them into a world of ecstasy and love.

Ray's tongue was searching, and exploring and his hunger was insatiable as he clutched at the Mountie's shoulders. 

Fraser found the softness of Ray's tongue feeling him and he captured it between his lip's, sucking on it. 

The detective moaned softly as the Mountie sucked on him sensing a rush of heat spreading throughout his body. The heat was so intense that he could feel his cock blazing in his pants as Fraser tugged at his lips.

Fraser reached up and cupped Ray's face so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped in even further making Ray moan louder and his cock shriek in ecstasy. 

Fraser's hands slipped down his partner's arms and straight down to the zippered jeans. The Mountie reached between their bodies and pressed a hand on Ray's rock hard erection and squeezed.

Ray broke the kiss and moaned as he gazed into those blues. "Oh, damn Fraser. I didn't know how good. . . ." Then he bit his bottom lip when Fraser squeezed hard and the detective almost lost his seed right there and then. "God Fraser! . . .Don't rush it or I'm gonna. . . .!" so he batted Fraser's hand away hoping to make the sensation last a little longer.

Fraser wrapped an arm around Ray's waist and pulled him closer pressing his own hard cock into Ray's thigh.

They were breathing hard and running their hands over each other's body slowly.

Ray found that Fraser had somehow maneuvered him to the edge of the bed and was now pushing him back, kissing him as they both landed on the bed.

The Mountie climbed up on top of the blond detective, kissing him and pumping his pulsating erection into him.

Ray broke away from the kiss and whispered. "Lower yer pants Frase. I wanna feel yer skin on mine."

Fraser blushed as he looked at his partner.

"Fraser?"

Fraser mumbled. "I've . . . I've . . . Ray, I've never done this . . ."

"I know Fraser . . . just lower yer pants . . . It's okay. . . .Trust me."

Fraser hesitated a few seconds then nodded and reached down undoing his jeans. 

Ray followed suit and undid his own pants pushing them down past his hips. 

The Mountie watched his partner in fascination and then he reached over and took hold of Ray's boxers lowering them very slowly. 

Ray looked up at him but Fraser was mesmerized watching his partner's hard erection. 

Fraser glanced over at Ray's blues for a second then back at the engorged organ. Reaching forward he touched Ray's cock gently and then grasped hold of the erection. He then looked up when the detective dropped his head back into the pillow and growled. 

Ray moaned loudly when Fraser grabbed hold of him and then growled when he could feel the Mountie's thumb dancing around the moist tip. His body writhed and jerked uncontrollably under those strong fingers that were feeling him and he knew that nothing in the world could feel better then this. * _Oh god it feels so good to have someone's hand on my . . ._ * He stopped for a few seconds as his cock throbbed hard making him moan again. Then the thoughts returned. _* So this is how it feels to be touched by a man. . . . No, this it how it feels to be touched by Fraser. . . .Oh, but he feels so good! Oh man if he doesn't stop that I'm gonna let 'er go! *_

The Mountie's fingers circled the wet tip of Ray's cock over and over again and each time Ray would writhe and moan blissfully.

Fraser realized that Ray would release his sperm very soon so he stopped the fondling. 

Ray then felt the Canadian's weight on top of him and this time he felt Fraser's heated cock pushing against his. He let out another loud moan and then wrapped both arms around the Mountie squeezing him hard. "Oh God Ben . . . Oh God!"

Fraser smiled when he heard his nickname escape Ray's lips. Reaching down he captured Ray's mouth in another tongue-licking kiss as if to reward him. Then he slipped a hand between their bodies and grasped hold of their cocks pressing them together, and holding them tightly. He pumped into his hand making both cocks rub against each other producing friction and much excitement. 

Ray was already on the verge of exploding and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He just couldn't hold back but he was surprised when he heard the sharp intake of breath coming from the Mountie. Ray watched as the Mountie stiffened and then he cried out quietly. 

Fraser moaned and his body jerked involuntarily a few times and Ray watched in fascination. 

He saw the Mountie's mouth part open when he gasped and the chocolate colored head arched back as the stifled moan escaped his throat. The detective couldn't help but to marvel at how beautiful Fraser looked during an orgasm. Ray gave one final thrust into the hand clamped around his cock and his seed shot out onto Fraser's stomach. The warm sperm spread down the Mountie's body and the man still clutched onto him refusing to release him. Ray was writhing and moaning softly as his cock spurt out shot after shot. He was lost in an oblivion of wonderful sensations except for one crazy thought that persisted. * _Oh God Fraser, but this is so fucking good! . . .. If this is what it feels like ta have sex with you, then I'm never gonna stop! Oh God Fraser. . . Oh God Fraser. . . .Oh*_

"Ray?"

Ray was panting and finally opened his eyes to look up into those blues staring down at him. "Yeah Ben?"

"You're not regretting this. . . .are you? I can tell something's on your mind."

Ray gazed into those blues and then he broke out laughing. Regaining his senses he reached up and cupped Fraser's face and muttered. "Regret doing this? You have got ta be kidding me! . . .The only regret I have is that we didn't do this sooner. And, I do mean lots sooner 'cause this is great Ben! . . .this is awesomely great and we're gonna hafta keep doing this!"

Fraser smiled then reached down and kissed him. "I think that is a correct statement Ray." The Mountie started to climb off but Ray held him in place. "Hey! Don't move yet . . . Yer gonna spend the night with me, right? I mean this can't be all of it, is it?"

Fraser smiled. "I was hoping there was going to be more."

Ray grinned and then maneuvered himself until he was on top of the Mountie. He looked down at his new lover and then sealed their mouths together again. They kissed long and hard, tongues dueling, trying to out taste, and out feel each other. Ray could feel the stickiness between their bodies and it aroused him immediately. He reached to the headboard, and found the Wipes then proceeded to wipe Fraser and then himself. 

Fraser moaned as Ray wiped him and the detective smiled under the kiss when he felt the Mounties cock stiffened up again. Once Ray finished, he slid his hard cock into the Mountie's crotch and pressed in hard while whispering. "I can tell that yer set to go again, Ben." 

Fraser gazed into those smiling pale blues and responded by raising his knees and parting his legs to accommodate his partner between them.

The signal excited Ray and he let his cock slip down between the Mountie's legs. It throbbed hard as it pressed against Fraser's balls.

Fraser moaned softly when Ray thrust against his balls and he couldn't help but to push up into him.

The detective moaned and leaned down to whisper hoarsely into Fraser's ear. "What do I do now Ben? How do I get in there without hurting ya?"

Fraser swallowed hard and then he murmured. "W-we need . . . lubricant and condoms."

"Well, uh . . . Angel brought some over and forgot them when he burst outta here."

Fraser glanced at his partner then added. "Well I came prepared also, and they are in the pockets of my jeans."

Ray was surprised at first then he smiled. "The Mountie is always prepared. I'll be right back."

Ray slipped off him and reached for the Mounties jeans. He handed them to Fraser and the Mountie found the equipment he needed. He started to open the lubricant and Ray took it from him. "Just tell me what ta do and I'll do this Frase."

Ray opened the tube and squeezed a fairly sizeable amount on his fingers then looked up at Fraser.

Fraser was watching him prepare then added. "You have to lubricate me and then you . . . you . . . "

"It's okay Ben . . . I know what to do." Ray had read enough porno magazines and he'd seen his share of movies so he wasn't exactly green concerning sex between males. "I just never really done this before. Are you ready? Are you sure about this?"

Fraser gazed at him then nodded. "Of course I'm sure about this."

Ray nodded then stretched himself back on top of the Mountie. He reached down and slipped his fingers between the Mounties legs.

Fraser felt the fingers touch him and he jumped a little.

Ray smiled. "Sorry. I should'a warned you my fingers were cold."

They stared at each other then Ray reached further down and felt the delicate entrance. He explored the softness with his fingers and then pushed a finger against the resisting opening.

Fraser was breathing hard with excitement, he was anticipating being penetrated by his partner. When the finger pushed in Fraser shut his eyes.

Ray watched him and pushed the finger in slowly not wanting to hurt him. When he saw Fraser, relax he pulled out and back in again slowly. 

Then he inserted the second finger. 

Fraser took a deep breath then squirmed a little but allowed Ray to push in and out of him slowly.

Ray's cock was shrieking and his heart was pounding hard in his chest at the anticipation of getting into his partner. Now the third finger was slipped in and this time there was resistance. This time Fraser gasped and his body arched up clamping down on his fingers. 

Ray panicked for a second then pushed down on the Mountie pressing him into the mattress and whispered. "Am I hurting you, Ben? "

Fraser was breathing hard but shook his head and moaned out a soft, "No." And then he felt it. He felt when Ray rubbed against that magic place and this made him throw his head back and moan out loud. "OH GOD!" and then his body arched up and his legs spread wider.

Ray was startled at first thinking he had really hurt the Mountie and immediately started to pull out but Fraser clamped a hand on his wrist and moaned. "No! No, don't stop!"

Ray saw the dazed look in those blues that were pleading him to continue and then he saw the fullness in the Mounties cock so he did as Fraser told him too. He thrust in again at that same spot he felt earlier and again he was surprised.

The Mountie moaned loudly and his back arched up again. "Oh-h-h-h-h Ray!"

Ray was stunned and very excited and he moaned also. "Oh God Ben! I'm gonna come." 

Fraser heard the urgency in his partner's voice so he reached over and pulled Ray's fingers out of him. Then he whispered. "Now Ray . . . go in now."

Ray was temporarily confused then nodded and reached between their bodies getting himself into position. He thrust forward gently and felt the resistance but not as much so he pushed in harder. He felt his cock slip in slowly, and felt Fraser's tightness swallowing him. Ray bit at his bottom lip enjoying the overwhelming sensation. This was something very new to him and it was wonderful. Stella had never allowed him to do this particular position with her and he hadn't expected it to be this good. The tightness around his sensitive tip was mind-boggling and then the sudden warmness swallowing him, surrounding him was indescribable. He thrust in deeper and thought he would go crazy when his balls squashed up against Fraser's butt. The sensation was mind staggering that he had not even paid attention when Fraser gasped and moaned and then writhed underneath him. 

Fraser felt the pressure at first and then the stretching pain as Ray slipped into him. He gasped when his partner's stiff cock pierced him. Being penetrated was new to him but he had dreamed of having sex with Raymond Kowalski for quite a while now. The Mountie had fallen hopelessly in love with Ray almost immediately upon meeting him and had shamelessly lusted for him ever since. He felt pain with the first few thrust until Ray found that magic spot and the pain transformed into pleasure almost instantaneously. Fraser groaned loudly because of the incredible ecstasy when his partner rubbed against that spot. "OH! OH GOD!" the moan died out and he grabbed hold of Ray's hips and guided him to that same spot over and over again.

Ray was astonished with whatever was going on and he thrust harder and deeper and could feel his body tensing up demanding to be appeased. He was building up a sweat as he gazed down at his 

writhing partner underneath him. Ray was clinging to Fraser's arm and then his body stiffened. He felt his balls tightened and then his sperm gushed out of him as he cried out in ecstasy. "AW-W-W-W!" 

Fraser followed seconds after shooting his warm seed between their bodies.

Both were lost in their own oblivion as they clung to each other gasping and panting. After another minute Ray released the Mountie and let himself drop onto his sweated body. They lay there tangled in each other's arms and legs breathing hard and ragged. Ray then dragged his body off Fraser's and dropped himself onto the bed. 

They couldn't speak for a few seconds both submerged in that magnificent afterglow. 

Ray finally picked his head off the pillow and murmured. "Ben? . . . Ben, are you okay? Did I hurt ya?"

Fraser's face was glistening with sweat and his blues were glittery as he looked over at his partner and smiled. "I'm fine . . . I'm . . . exhilarated."

Ray smiled and then he whispered. "I'm exhilarated too, . . . God Ben, you should've told me how great this was!"

Fraser's smile widened and he nodded as he closed his eyes. "I wish I could have, Ray."

Ray turned on his side to look at the Mountie. He noticed the contentment on the Canadian's face and smiled again before murmuring. "Tell me how it was?"

Fraser gazed over at him and then laid his head back again and closed his eyes. "You can't imagine how it feels when someone rubs you in just the right spot. It's . . . it's . . . It's indescribable Ray. You're just going to have to try it sometime."

Ray chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about it 'cause I intend to have my turn. The way you were moaning and twitching I figured it had ta be really, really great. . . . Ben?"

Fraser murmured. "Yes Ray?"

"Ben, are we gonna stay together? I mean, like this, like today? I want us to be more then just friends. I want us to be a . . . .a couple. . . . Would you like that?"

Fraser smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much, yes. . . .Very, Very much."

Ray smiled then reached a hand over to wipe Fraser's forehead. "I would like it too. I haven't had anyone care about me like this in a very long time and I'm glad that you do. It helps when you really care for a person doesn't it?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes, it helps if you love them, Ray."

Ray noticed Fraser was nodding off to sleep. "Frase? . . .you do love me don't you."

The Mountie's eyes flew open and he gazed into those pale blues. He reached over and caressed his lover's cheek. "I have loved you since the first day I saw you, Ray. Well, make it the second day because the first day you had me totally confused. Later that day when I invited you to dinner then I knew I would love you."

Ray was surprised and scooted closer. "You knew that soon and you never told me? It took me a little longer 'cause I wasn't too sure just what to make of you. But once you called me yer friend then that's all it took. I lost my heart ta ya."

Fraser grinned then reached up and kissed Ray. "Thank you kindly, Ray."

The detective returned the kiss and then he turned around and laid down. He felt the Mountie scoot up to him almost immediately and spoon himself to his back. Seconds later Ray could hear the Mounties breathing slowing down and then soon after, Fraser was asleep. 

Ray took his arm and pulled it across his waist and held onto him. He then whispered. "I'm glad I was yer first male lover, Fraser. . . .I'm glad that you love me, cause I sure as hell love you." And Ray reconciled with sleep.

****************************************************************************

Fraser opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It took him a whole two seconds to remember that he was in bed with his partner. He turned and saw the top of Ray's blond hair and smiled.

Ray wiggled then opened his eyes and looked up into those dark blues eyeing him. 

"Morning Ray."

Ray smiled and mumbled. "Yeah, it is." He then wiggled away trying to get off the bed. 

Fraser reached over and grabbed his wrist. "Hold on! Where are you going?"

Ray glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "A guy's gotta pee sometime Fraser . . . I'll be right back."

Fraser released him and Ray headed to the bathroom.

He emptied his gallbladder then jumped in for a quick shower. He was back into the bed in no time and now Fraser went for a quick wash up too.

Once he was clean Fraser slipped back into the bed with Ray and immediately scooped him into his arms pressing his parted lips to kiss him.

Ray wrapped his arms around the Mountie and held him tight. 

Fraser released his partner's mouth then dug his face into his neck to kiss him.

Ray stretched his head further aside to allow Fraser more access to his neck. 

The Mountie was licking his way down Ray's chest to a nipple and once there he captured the stub into his mouth and sucked it hard. 

Ray had never had anyone do this to him before and he felt that pull all the way to his cock making him moan in ecstasy. "Oh, God!. . M-m-m-m-m-m!"

But Fraser didn't linger as he kissed his way down to Ray's navel then to his cock.

Ray glanced down at the Mounties disheveled chocolate brown hair then saw Fraser's tongue flick out and lick the tip of his cock. His mouth flew open, gasping in pleasure when the Mounties tongue slid across the head of his cock. He dropped his head back into the pillow while his body writhed and twisted with the wonderful sensation.

Fraser slipped his lips down his partner's stiff shaft and sucked on him.

Ray thought he would pass out with the incredible feeling. He felt his mind shoot up into the sky and he couldn't believe how incredible Fraser was. He decided that if sex with the Mountie was going to be like this, then he would never leave his bed. He could stay in this room with Ben forever and they could have wonderful sex day in and day out. They could order take-out and live off his savings. Ray was thinking all this when he felt those teeth scrap across the tip of his penis and he almost screamed out in exhilaration. There was nothing painful about what Fraser was doing to him except that Ray didn't want him to stop. The Mountie's mouth was heavenly. Fraser sucked him hard now and Ray knew he was going to lose both his sperm and his mind. And he did, lose his sperm His body stiffened, his back arched and then he shot his seed out. The release jetted into the Mounties warm waiting mouth and Ray moaned as it spilled out of him. He couldn't help but to scream out a moan. It took a long while for the detective's body to relax and then he dropped back into the bed while Fraser was still kissing him between the thighs. The detective finally reached down and pulled the Mountie up to him. They were blues to blues when Ray finally found his voice and uttered in a whisper. "God almighty Fraser . . . I'm never gonna leave this bed if you keep this up! I need much more of this from now on!"

Fraser smiled. "Well that can be arranged. . . .But unfortunately for you and I we have to be at work within an hour Ray. We do have to get showered and dressed and head off to work."

Ray moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around the Mountie. "But I like it here, Ben . . . why don't we call in sick or something?"

Fraser kissed him then shook his head. "We can't do that because we're not sick. Now, let me go so I can tidy myself."

"Do I have to?" Ray reached up and captured Fraser's mouth in a tonsil-licking kiss.

Fraser moaned then felt Ray's hand on his penis squeezing him. "Ray? . . .Ray, we don't have . . . OH! M-m-m-m-m!"

Ray was tasting him and feeling him. He wanted to give Fraser some pleasure in return before he left to the Consulate.

"Ray, I don't . . . M-m-m-m-m"

"Fraser, let me taste ya . . . I wanna know how you taste." 

Ray was crawling his way down the Mountie's body. 

"But I don't have . . . OH! . . . Oh-m-m-m-m-m! Oh God Ray! Your mouth . . . your mouth . . . OH!"

Ray was underneath the Mountie facing up slipping Fraser's penis into his mouth. He was sucking his partner then he was gagging when it went in too deep.

"Sorry Ray." Fraser lifted himself off some. 

"It's okay."

Fraser couldn't help but to pump into his partner's mouth now. He was on his knees with legs astride the detective's face and Ray was tasting him, sucking and licking him feverishly. Fraser couldn't stop and his sperm shot straight into his partner's mouth. 

Ray was startled by the Mounties release but he swallowed it anyway.

Fraser's cock kept throbbing as his seed shot out and he held himself up til he could get himself under control. He was still breathing hard when he finally dismounted the detective who immediately scooted up to him. Fraser murmured. "You know Ray . . . maybe shutting ourselves in here forever wouldn't be such a bad idea after all."

Ray laughed and reached up to kiss the Mountie's nose. "Come on Frase . . . we need ta go work. We'll save the sex fer tonight okay?"

Fraser smiled. "Promise?"

Ray nodded. "On my honor."

********************************************************

Ray was tapping his pencil as he listened to Angel scold him.

"So Ray? Am I getting through to you at all? I thought you wanted to be with me? Why are you leading me on like this then running away when I get too close?"

Ray pulled up his chair closer to his desk. "Angel, listen. I made a mistake. This isn't the place ta talk about this. Meet me for lunch and we can discuss this. I can't talk about it here at work."

Angel glared at the blond haired detective. Then turned around when he saw Ray's eyes shift behind him. He saw the Mountie stepping into the bull pen and then he glanced back at Ray. 

Fraser stepped up beside Angel and smiled. "Good morning."

Ray couldn't help but to smile at his new lover. "Good morning Frase."

Angel glared at the detective then added. "So what time are you going to pick me up Ray?"

Fraser looked to Angel then to his partner.

Ray turned to Angel. "I have lunch at around one. I'll pick you up at yer place then."

Angel got up and started to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder and added. "I want to see you alone, Ray." Then he walked off.

Fraser took the empty seat. "You're having lunch with him? . . .I thought . . . well, I mean . . . I thought we were . . . you and I were . . . "

Ray cut in. "Frase, relax. He wants to know why I'm dumping him and I do owe him an explanation at least. And for yer information, you and I are . . . together. We're a. . . . a couple."

Fraser's face brightened and the smile was back on his face. "Very good then."

Ray nodded. "Yes, you are very good."

******************************************************************************

Ray reclined into the booth making himself as comfortable as he could and stared at Angel who was glaring at him. 

"Well Ray? What happened? Why did you go out with me if you didn't intend to deliver in the first place? Was I, nothing but your experiment is that it?"

Ray pushed the soda away from his plate and leaned forward in his seat. "No, you were not just an experiment. I was flattered by the attention, Angel. You are very good looking and I couldn't believe that someone like you could be as attracted to me as you were. But . . . but you and I just don't . . . We're just not compatible."

"Oh really? And when did you get this sudden revelation? Was it right in the middle of sex?" Angel snapped angrily.

Ray stared at the angry young man and then shook his head before adding softly. "Angel, I'm really sorry that I lead you on and I'm sorry if you think that I used you. I didn't mean anything 'cause I really thought that I could follow through but . . . I just couldn't do it Angel. You and I . . . I just can't."

Angel was hurt and it was evident in his eyes. "Fine. . . .I'm not going to push myself on you. I just wish you could at least give me a chance but that's okay Ray. I'm going to leave you alone. But at least keep me informed about the robbery. You don't have to talk to me directly if you don't want to. I'm a big boy and I'll be fine. I'll be seeing you around Ray."Angel got up, glanced at the detective then walked off.

Ray sat there for a minute contemplating the circumstances then got up and headed for his GTO so he could go look for Fraser. The Mountie had been on his mind since last night and he wanted to be with his new lover.

*********************************************************************************

Fraser sat at his desk staring at his paper work. He just couldn't concentrate on his work this morning and it was evident because he kept making mistakes. Inspector Thatcher had already yelled at him twice because he was daydreaming while she was explaining his new orders. He couldn't shake the images and thoughts of the lovemaking the previous night. It had been wonderful. No, not wonderful, but incredible. The kissing, holding, lovemaking, all of it had been incredible. Just the fact that he had made love to Ray was unbelievable. His penis stirred at the remembrance of their sweating bodies rubbing against each other and he reached down to still it. Touching himself proved to be a mistake because now his penis throbbed harder. He murmured. "Oh dear. . . .I have got to stop thinking about Ray and finish this paperwork before Inspector Thatcher bellows at me again." He looked up when he heard the tap on the door and immediately removed his hand from his crotch. "Yes?"

Turnbull popped his head in. "Excuse me Constable Fraser but Detective . . . "

Ray pushed past him. "It's okay Turnbull cause it's only me. Hey Frase."

Turnbull nodded at Ray then excused himself.

Ray shut the door behind him and stepped around the desk to sit on the edge. He smiled broadly "How you doing Ben?"

Fraser smiled in return and then his eyes caught the tented indentation in front of Ray's pants. "I'm doing better now that you're here."

Ray noticed that his partner was eyeing his erection and grinned. "I missed ya during lunch."

Fraser glanced up at his partner and smiled. "I can tell you missed me. I missed you also. So, how was your lunch?"

"It went well. Angel decided that I wasn't the one for him. . . ." Ray paused then continued. "I've been thinking about ya all morning, about last night. It was fantastic Ben. I was kinda hoping ta have lunch with you but I had to take care of Angel first. Are you very busy? Do you have some time now?"

Fraser's penis jabbed him and he nearly moaned but he kept his composure. "I've been thinking of you all morning also Ray. But unfortunately I don't have the time right now. I have to do this paperwork and concentrating has proven to be futile. Inspector Thatcher has already made it known in a tumultuous tone of voice that I am to do these papers even if it takes me all night long and I don't want to be here all night Ray. I'd rather be with you at your apartment under the covers."

The detective smiled. "Good point. Well I won't keep you from finishing your paperwork any longer. You do yer work and call me as soon as you can get free." He jumped off the desk and headed toward the door. He turned when he heard Fraser's chair squeak and found the Mountie standing right beside him. Ray smiled and was happily surprised when Fraser reached over to embrace him and pulled him in for a kiss. An aggressive Fraser was something he could really get used to. The detective's lips parted and Fraser slipped his tongue in quickly. Ray draped an arm around Fraser's neck and thrust his erected cock into the Mounties thigh making it known he wanted more. 

Fraser reached down and cupped his partner's hardness through the pants and heard Ray moan into his mouth. "Oh god, Fraser."

Fraser took Ray's hand and placed it on his hard rock erection and he moaned also. "M-m-m Ray."

The knock on the door made them both jump apart and then Thatcher entered. 

She looked to them both standing there with startled looks on their faces. Then she added. "I'm sorry Constable I didn't know. . . .Is something wrong? The two of you seem startled."

Ray and Fraser shook their heads and then Ray added. "You startled us . . . I was just uh . . . leaving and uh. . . .No, nothing's wrong. Later Fraser . . . call me."

Fraser nodded and watched as Ray slipped out. He directed his attention back to his superior. 

Thatcher watched Fraser then she looked out after the detective then back at Fraser. "What is going on?"

Fraser shook his head. "Nothing anymore Sir . . . did you need something?"

Thatcher glared at him then shook her head. "I don't know what's going on but let's get back to the issue at hand."

"Yes Sir"

****************************************************************************

Fraser slipped into the passenger seat of the GTO and glanced over to smile at his partner. "Hello, Ray."

"I guess you finished yer paperwork since yer sitting here with me." Ray watched as the Mountie buckled up.

Fraser smiled. "Yes, I did finish my work. . .I forced myself to keep my mind on my work and. . .well actually, I did have to make some corrections when I noticed I wrote sex instead of six several times. I also caught myself writing orally instead of florally in one of Inspector Thatchers order forms. All in all, it was a trying day Ray."

Ray leaned over and squeezed the Mountie's leg. "I'm sorry that I corrupted yer mind. I only meant to corrupt yer body."

Fraser chuckled and then he laughed. 

The detective grinned. "What's so funny?"

The Mountie got himself under control and added. "It was I who wanted to corrupt your body Ray. I really do like your body."

"You do? Well then, I'm very flattered. You can use it anytime that you wanna use it, you know." smiled Ray. 

"Can I use it now?"

"Well, of course! Let's get at it! Well, I mean right after our dinner. Okay? We do have to keep our strength if we're gonna have another all nighter."

"All nighter? I do love your logic Ray."

"Yeah, of course! I mean why stop when the going is so good! And god you were so good last night! "Well, enough with the talking and let's get going, Ray. We do have a long night ahead of us."

"Yeah. . .that we do Ben."

****************************************************************

Dinner was quick and then both were back in the apartment heating up the covers and filling up the room with passionate sounds of lovemaking. Fraser discovered that Ray had an insatiable thirst for sex and that was good because he was ready to tame the lust in his partner. He was ready to conquer his blond haired lover. 

After several hours of exploring each other's bodies they finally settled in for sleep.

Ray stirred as Fraser's rested his head against his chest. He had Fraser in an embrace with an  
arm draped across the Mountie's waist. Their legs were tangled and twined within each others. Ray smiled, content their oneness. Reaching over he kissed the top of his lovers' head then caressed his hair. He shifted, carefully not wanting to disturb his lover's sleep. Ray's thigh rubbed against Fraser's penis and a small moan escaped him. 

The detective's arm tightened around the Mountie's waist and he kissed him again. Fraser's body adjusted to Ray's and then he lifted his head to gaze into Ray's blues. They gazed at each other lovingly and then Fraser whispered. "I love you, Ray."

Ray smiled and reached down to kiss him. Then he whispered in return. "I love you too Ben,. . . .and 

please. . .don't ever stop loving me." 

"Never. . . I will love you for always, Ray." and Fraser reached down claiming his lover's mouth.

Ray pulled away long enough to murmur. "You big flirt."

The end.  
  
Comments . . .   
  



End file.
